


Day at the Beach

by YaoiBunny8702



Series: Persona 5 Oneshots [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Season Comparisons, beach, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBunny8702/pseuds/YaoiBunny8702
Summary: In which Akira can't stand the summer heat. Unless he's at the beach with a certain nerdy admin.





	Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Up third is the adorable nerd.  
> Yup, I'm saving the best for last, and you're all gonna love it.

Akira liked Summertime well enough, but sometimes the heat was unbearable. It's times like these when he appreciates a nice trip to the beach.

Standing on the edge of the water, taking in the burn of the scorching hot sand beneath his feet before taking the plunge and almost crying out in relief at the refreshingly cold sea.

Diving his head beneath the water and feeling weightless, as if he's become one with the waves.

Resurfacing and turning to Yuuki, only to find himself being blinded by a large splash of salty water. He laughs and returns one of his own.

Once the sun begins to go down and the water starts to cool, they retreat, and wind down with a cone of ice cream.

Yuuki's cone begins to melt faster than he can eat it, and as he attempts to lick the trails of vanilla melting down the side of the cone, some of it smears onto his cheek.

Akira merely chuckles at the boy before swooping in and licking the spot.

Of course, the other boy squeaks in surprise, face reddening, but after a moment, a small tentative smile makes its way onto his face.

Akira supposed that he didn't mind the sweltering heat, not so long as he had a certain lovable dork at his side.


End file.
